One Minute Brawl 97:Vesati VS Axel
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, 2 multi-souled creations! Axel, the 2nd oldest sibling of his group! and Vesati, the 2 dudes who were combined by an evil wizard! According to my research, Vesati wrecked Io in their fight. But can Vesati wreck Axel? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location: The City Time: Noon Vesati was walking down the street, he decided to stop and rest before continuing on his current journey to find the evil wizard. Axel also was in town, on a shopping trip, for his sister Lexias. As Axel grumbled about having to help his sister, Vesati saw him and decided to mess with him by using magic to trip Axel. Axel nearly tripped, but caught himself with telekinesis and said to Vesati "It would be wise for you to not bother me at the present". Then Vesati responded by throwing another magic blast out of spite. Axel back-handed the blast without even looking and said "Very well, prepare to be eradicated". Then he turned and summoned the Sword of Souls, Diablos into his right hand and prepared to fight. Vesati flew over and landed about 10 feet away and prepared a magic blast. MULTI-SOULED FIGHT! MULTI-ENDING ANYONE!? Vesati fired the magic blast at Axel, who slashed it aside and then slashed towards Vesati, who dodged and then fired multiple spells at once at Axel. Axel slashed most of the spells away but got hit by the last one and he was stunned for a few seconds. Then Vesati ran over and kicked the stunned Axel through a building and fired a meteor down on Axel, which caused the entire city to quake violently as Vesati laughed. However, Axel stood up and fired a beam that turned into a slash and sliced Vesati flying backwards as Axel blasted a huge fireball at Vesati. The fireball blasted Vesati through a skyscraper as Axel looked pissed off. Then Axel said "We will crush you into pieces". Then Vesati stood up and blasted multiple meteors down at Axel, who sliced through 1 and then punched a second one to bits before blasting the rest with a beam that scattered into multiple smaller beams. Then Axel blasted a huge ball of energy at Vesati, who dodged it and increased his defense to 100X before firing a laser made of fire at Axel. Axel blocked the beam and turned it into dust as he blasted another beam through it and blasted Vesati backwards into a house. Then Vesati flew out and increased his attack power by 500X before charging a huge beam that glowed white with power! Axel then turned hyper and said "This is where this ends". Then Axel charged another huge beam that glowed white with power as they both fired their giant lasers made of energy that cracked the universe from the amount of force their blasts were exerting! Then Vesati increased his attack power to 50 billion times and his beam began to overpower Axel's as Axel's eyes glowed white and he said "Prepare for the judgement of the Gods". Then Axel began to mutate as he stopped Vesati's beam in place with telekinesis! Then Axel transformed into a huge dragon that had more than 1 million heads! The main head then said "Let us see just how powerful you really are Vesati". Then Vesati increased his attack power to the maximum and times it by 25 octillion! The dragon blocked the beam with 1 hand and was holding it back with relative ease while it said "Is that all you got in you"? Then Vesati laughed and said "So what if you're a soulspawn"!? "I've already killed 2 spirits that were in the form of a cat"! Upon hearing this, Axel knew who he was talking about and said "So you're the one who killed Io". Then the dragon heads all prepared breath attacks that all glowed white as they fired the beams that unified together into a gigantic beam that blasted down towards Vesati! Vesati increased his power by 900 centillion and managed to hold the giant blast back as it tore at their body with seething hatred. Then Vesati said "Looks like I'm gonna kill you too". "Any last words"? Then the dragon heads multiplied into centillions of heads that all said at the same time "You will be destroyed for killing Io". Then all of the heads fired another barrage of beams that unified together into a beam that cracked the entire omniverse as it blasted Vesati backwards. Vesati increased his defense to times 900 centillion and still was getting killed by the blast as the dragon reverted back to a tired-looking Axel. Who then summoned Diablos and dashed towards Vesati. Then, as Vesati began to rip apart, Axel sliced Jake and Chase apart before blasting Jake into oblivion and then blasting Chase into oblivion when he tried to crawl away! KO! Reasoning: Now this fight wasn't a stomp like how it appeared to be at a distance. At a distance, Axel would annihilate Jake and Chase before a minute even went by in me typing. But since Jake and Chase fight using increased defense and attack power, they were able to hang in the fight longer than most would've expected. But here's where the killer comes in for Vesati, Axel's amount of powers. While Io and Vesati are both 2-souled characters, Axel is more like Ermac, having hundreds of souls inside of himself that each grant him different powers. Vesati has offensive magic, defensive magic, supportive magic, fire magic, earth magic, water magic, and electric magic. That may seem like a lot, but Axel has ALL of those and about 30 times more. Any magic Vesati could use on Axel, Axel could counter or flat-out absorb. Now then, let's take a look at just hot durable these 2 are. Vesati had a rough time against Io, who's a pacifist and not very warrior-like at all. Axel lasted for about 4 to 6 hours against Vuxo in their OMB. Why don't you tell me who wins out of someone who struggled to kill a pacifist and someone who went the distance against the Deathbringer himself? I'm no gambler, but I'd bet my shirt on the one who went the distance with Vuxo. Like I said, this WASN'T a stomp due to Vesati's tendency to rely on supportive magic to increase his statistics to superhuman amounts. But I'll put this the most simple way I can. Vesati is stronger than Io, yes. But is several leagues below Axel. Whelp, this was fun to write to be honest. But I guess Axel just kinda ripped this battle apart. The Winner Is: Axel NEXT TIME Alright, it's time for 2 faction leaders to enter this arena! Standing in the blue corner, or maybe the red corner. I don't know because I'm colorblind. But anyway, we have... ADEX ZARVOK BURNS! and standing in either the yellow corner or green corner. We have... (Dio) HOLD IT RIGHT THERE KEYBOARD! I haven't announced it yet, so don't go spilling MY beans, ya got it!? Now then, as for Adex's opponent, I have some ideas. But I'm gonna leave it to the comments to decide. Here's my picks, feel free to request another if they're not up here. Here there are: Choice #1) Ion Choice #2) Rudy Choice #3) Valen Choice #4) Arnzarel Choice #5) Ashtok And that's all I got. If ya got any other ones, let me know. (If no one gives me any good ideas or no one decides to vote, then I'll just pick one of these 5 at random) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights